


Close Quarters

by honeyedlion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian can't be still, Finnian can't control himself, and Ciel wishes you could ever find decent help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just porn. orz

                 "I still don't know why they had to come." Ciel murmured, a tiny furrow appearing on his brow as he watched the ragtag band of servants climb down from the carriage and begin unloading. "This sort of outing hardly requires an entourage."

                "Did you really want them left at the mansion alone?" Sebastian asked, his mouth a fixed curve, something approximating a smile. “Leaving them seemed… foolhardy.”

                Ciel huffed, turning his back on the spectacle, letting the matter drop from his mind. Nothing particularly fragile was packed into the things they had brought, so it was safe to let them do this unsupervised.

He hoped.

Easier to get started on his actual work. The long leash that was his name, twirled between the Queen’s fingers.

                "Let's go inside, and locate the study. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to." Ciel said, grimly eyeing the ancient estate before him.

This wasn’t even a difficult request. As far as missives from the Queen went, this one was nearly pleasant. Go to the abandoned estate, collect the notarized will of the duke who used to own this… _place_ , and then leave. If the duke hadn't been a packrat, they could have been done with it all in seconds. As it was...

                Ciel surveyed a porch that practically creaked with the weight of filth left to stand on it. He wasn't even sure what half of it was, the grey morning light turning it to a shadowed heap. Rusted pieces of metal, bits of cloth, moldy newspapers, wooden furniture ruined by exposure, and sharp metal spokes on a broken wheel curving like claws into the air. He could only imagine the state of the interior.

                "Sebastian, the key?”

                "Of course, my lord." Sebastian said, still smiling, reaching for his waist pocket.

                "Meirin, be caref-Watch out!" shouted Bard, and then Ciel felt something slam into him from behind, propelling him backwards into Sebastian. He heard Meirin shriek, a high, breathy sound. His mouth parted in shock.

                "What-"

Finnian collided into him full force, knocking the breath from his lungs. He heard something hit Finnian, a whoosh, a crunch and then the ominous rumbling of the porch; the sound of warped wood finally giving way.

                "We should have left them at home." He commented, as the porch fell through, collapsing underneath them with a vicious crack.

                Ciel felt weightless for a brief moment as he rushed towards the ground, his heart sliding into his throat at the sensation before he landed with a sharp smack on top of Sebastian. The underside of the porch was musty and dark, barely seen shapes hovering just out of his view. He shook his head, disoriented, his vision wavering unhelpfully. The smell of rotted wood permeated the air, making his nose crinkle.

                "Young Master? Sebastian! Are you okay?" Finnian called nervously from above them, his thin silhouette blocking out the few rays of sun that had managed to trickle into the pit his servants had dug. Ciel ignored him, instead trying to stand without kneeing Sebastian anywhere particularly soft. With his head ringing so loudly, it was harder than one would think.

                "We’re going to get you- Ah, ahhhhhhhh!”

Finnian shouted as more of the porch gave way, dust raining down onto them from above. Ciel tried to raise a hand, shield himself-

                Only to be pulled to the ground by Sebastian, the swift tug around his midsection knocking the wind from him. Finnian landed over him, and for a small second Ciel felt the crushing weight of everything land on top of Finnian, before Sebastian said, only slightly breathlessly, "Finnian. Please."

                A groaning creak and the tension eased, letting Ciel opened his eyes to the darkness. He could feel Sebastian’s still form underneath him, lifting him bodily with each soft breath.  He took a deep breath himself, then stilled at the feel of Finnian’s body pressing into his, a long line of heat.

                “Finnian?” His eyes searched the darkness for any hint of what lay above him, afraid to move for fear of bringing it down. The air underneath the porch was so still and thick with dust he found himself whispering.

                “I’m here.” Finnian answered, and Ciel gasped at how close he was, that normally cheerful voice, spoken directly into his ear. Ciel heard Sebastian chuckle, and scowled. Even a house falling on him couldn’t wipe the smirk of that demon’s face.

                “Are you alright?” Ciel asked, and felt Finnian’s hair brush against his cheek as the boy nodded.

                “Yes. Are you okay, Master Ciel?” Finnian’s voice was bright with fear and guilt, breath whuffing warmly against Ciel’s neck, like an excitable puppy. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

                Ciel rolled his eyes, and reclined back onto Sebastian.

                “Well, can you move at all? I would like to get out of here.”

                Finnian chuckled nervously and for the first time Ciel could hear the strain in his voice. “Ah, I think most of the porch is on top of me, right now Bocchan. And some of our luggage, maybe? If I move right now, well.”

                “So we have to wait for the others?” Ciel asked, and then sighed wearily already knowing the answer.

                “I’m sorry.” Finnian sounded miserable.

                It was silent as they waited only the faint sound of Meyrin and Bard arguing to tie them to the rest of the world. Sebastian lay completely still underneath, like a corpse, his body even faintly cool. It made Ciel want to shift around all the more, something about the combination of the dust and the heat making his eyes water and his skin itch.

Finnian shifted minutely above him, and the towering wreckage above them let out a wavering groan. Ciel was close enough to hear the other boy’s breath catch in fear, close enough to feel his heart stutter where they were pressed chest to chest.

If it weren’t for Finnian, he could be dead right now.

                Finnian’s breath was a steady rush in and out against Ciel’s ear, almost relaxing compared to the unnatural stillness beneath him, the Sebastian textured pillow he lay upon. Which actually wasn’t that comfortable. Ciel squirmed, trying to find something other than the hard planes of Sebastian’s chest knowing as he did it, that it was useless. He pushed up a little, maybe if he-

                -and then stilled abruptly at the sound Finnian made.

                They were crushed so close, every inch of their bodies shoved together. Ciel could feel everything as Finnian began to grow hard against his thigh. Finnian made another sound, this one more of shame and embarrassment. Ciel was embarrassed, but why he didn’t know. It wasn’t like he was the one… well.

                “I’m sorry, Young Master.” He whispered, and Ciel grunted his assent, trying to ignore the feeling, trying not to let his cheeks heat up, even though it was impossible to see in the gloom. Mostly, he didn’t want Sebastian realizing exactly what was going on. He made enough snide comments about how often Ciel was kidnapped.

                And of course Sebastian chose then to move. He arched upward, lifting Ciel’s whole body, forcing him higher and grinding him into Finnian. Ciel let out a squeak, and Finnian whimpered, trying desperately to hold still.

                “Sorry, Bocchan, something is digging into me. I was trying to ignore it, but-“ Sebastian’s voice sounded suspiciously content, in fact maybe a little amused. Ciel however had bigger, harder things on his mind at the moment.

                “Just hurry up,” Ciel bit out, and then bit into his lip as Sebastian full body writhed beneath him, shoving him and his gardener together once more.

                “Young Master-“ Finnian started, and Ciel shook his head, trying to hush him. An impossible task. Ciel himself could barely keep quiet. He wanted Sebastian to stop moving. He wanted Finny to stop the helpless little thrusting motions against his thigh, uncomfortably close to a more sensitive area of his body. But mostly Ciel wanted Sebastian to _stop moving_.

                And there was no way to ask that. Not unless he was willing to reveal the problem.

                “You’re fine Finnian.” Ciel said, and cursed inwardly at the breathless quality of his voice. Finnian hung his head, breath coming out in hot bursts on his neck, the soft wisps of his hair tickling his ear. Ciel was sweating, and scrambled his hands backward, trying to find the ground, something to brace against as Sebastian pushed them together. He felt his hand smack into something soft, and then felt soft gloved hands cover his own.

                “Careful, Bocchan. I am trying to hurry, but smacking me won’t help.”

                “You don’t seem like you’re hurrying-“ Ciel said hotly, and then Sebastian arched his back once more, rubbing him and Finnian inelegantly together. Ciel’s breath came faster. He could feel Finnian’s arms shaking on either side of him.

                And he could feel himself beginning to grow hard.

                Finnian let out a little gasping sound, and Ciel closed his eyes.

                Sebastian moved again, a mix of push and shimmy, wriggling them together in the worst, best way possible. Ciel was going to be short one butler when they got out of here.

                “Master Ciel…” Finnian whispered, almost like a warning, before he ground into Ciel. Sebastian moved as though in answer and Ciel let out a low gasp. He was sweating furiously, harder than a rock, trapped between an evil butler and a hard place. It was obvious to him now that Sebastian must have known the whole time.

 “Finnian, don’t-“

                “Sorry.” Finnian whispered, and Ciel’s finger nails bit into the gloved hands that were holding him steady as Finnian began to rub against him in earnest. He had nowhere to go, could only lay there, while they used his body between the two of them, Sebastian smiling against his neck, and Finnian huffing into his ear. It was horrible, hot and crushed and he felt like he could burst at any second. The weight above them grumbled warningly at Finnian’s movements, and the terror made him harder than ever.

                “F-finnian…” He gasped, and felt Sebastian chuckle low in his ear, that dark voice like something dragging across his heated skin. “We, we have to stop…”

                “I can’t…” Finnian whined, and Ciel let out an embarrassing moan at the feeling of Finnian pressing into him. He could feel his own breath coming short, gasping out into the night air. The cloth of his shorts rubbed his sensitive skin harshly, and when Sebastian pushed his body up once more he shuddered all over. It was almost too much. Too much pressure, too much stimulation. Finnian was letting out breathy little cries against him.

                It was too much, but with all the clothes between them nowhere near enough. And at this rate, they were still going to be squirming like puppies in a pile by the time the other’s dug them loose. He pulled his hand free from Sebastian, feeling the man still underneath him, sensing he was finally going to get his way.

                Ciel slid his hand between himself and Finnian, to where they were pressed so hard and tight together. He felt Finnian still in shock, and the loss of sensation made him grind his teeth.

                “Young Ma-“

                “Shut up, Finnian.” Ciel said voice hoarse from dust and want. He fumbled with the strappings on the other boy’s clothes, trying to hurry. There had to be a better way to keep pants fastened than buttons. Finnian was bucking almost desperately into him, letting out small whimpers any time Ciel brushed against him too firmly, as he slipped the buttons from their places, and pulled Finnian, hot and hard, free of his underclothes. He tried to fumble at his own clothes, but even worse than buttons, they were _laced_ and with a final grunt of frustration Ciel yanked his hand away.

                “Sebastian. Fix this.” He said, voice wavering between impatience and fury.

                “Of course, Bocchan.” Sebastian said, and Ciel wanted to smack the smug out of his voice, even as the low sound made his body arch and twist. A cool hand slipped down his body, making him shudder at its firm steady feel, finally coming between them, pulling at the laces Ciel was pressed so tightly against. Finnian ground his hips downward, rubbing against Sebastian’s gloved hand, and Sebastian let another laugh escape against his neck. They were practically one writhing person, slowly being compressed to one unit by the weight above them, and the heat they created.

                “Oh.” Ciel said, his mouth falling open, as he was tugged roughly free of his pants and held by a cool hand, covered in soft cloth. Sebastian stroked him slowly, pulling against slick over heated skin, before pulling back enough for Finnian’s desperate pressure to push into the exposed skin.“God.”

Ciel groaned, and Finnian nipped at his pulse point, his movements becoming short and jerky at the pleasure overwhelming his senses. Ciel tried to reach between them, but Finnian’s constant movement, and the terrible angle kept him woefully unsatisfied, teasing pressure, and grinding sensation, the heat of skin on skin slowly driving him to abstraction.

                “Se-sebastian.” He said, trying to keep the heat from leaking into his voice, trying not to let any weakness show even as his hips pushed helplessly upwards. “Help.”

                “Yes, my lord.” Sebastian murmured, and Ciel groaned helplessly, his eyes squeezing shut at the common phrase in such a lewd setting. He heard a tugging sound, and then felt the rush of air as something was tossed away from them. When Sebastian’s hand slid over his lips, tracing them teasingly, he realized it was the glove. He wanted to bite the infuriating man, but from the feel of Sebastian’s ever widening smile, that would only please him.

                “If you could wet my hand, Young Master, I think I could be of… assistance.”

                Ciel didn’t dignify that with a response. No sense in letting the butler have everything he wanted. He slid his tongue along Sebastian’s palm, slicking it quickly, smoothing as much wetness as he could along the soft skin. Sebastian tasted slightly of salt, but his skin was cool under the heat of Ciel’s mouth. Suddenly Ciel felt something slick and wet brush against his mouth, and he chased it with his tongue almost unthinkingly. Finnian groaned, and Ciel tried not to gasp as he realized he was sucking on the tip of Finnian’s tongue. Sebastian slid his hand away, and Ciel tried to breathe as Finnian began kissing him messily, tongue sliding across his lips. Sebastian’s hand had slid between them, and was slicking them wetly, pushing them so firmly together, Ciel was gasping into the mouth above him. Sounds Finnian swallowed hungrily.

                “S-sebastian…” Ciel whimpered, and Finnian was kissing him again before he could say anything. He could barely breathe, feeling his blood thunder past his ears. Sebastian was keeping a steady, inevitable rhythm, so perfect and sharp. As though it was following the beat of his heart. Finnian pulled back suddenly, and gasped into his mouth, his body tightening, pushing and Ciel felt him come in hot wet pulses against him, the feeling making him shudder.

                “Come on, Bocchan.” Sebastian murmured, and Ciel felt his cheeks flush heavily in embarrassment. “I think I can hear the other’s coming to help us.”

                Finnian was a tense pile above them, and Ciel realized suddenly that he hadn’t wavered once, despite the weight pressing down onto them. Sebastian was smoothing Finnian’s spend into him, making wet squelching sounds, so loud now, with the absence of Finnian’s sounds.

                Finnian lifted his head a little, and leaned down, shyly hovering over Ciel’s mouth for a small moment before ducking down and kissing him softly, nothing like the wet hunger he had used a few moments ago. Ciel could barely kiss him back, he was desperate for air, and the pleasure was robbing of his senses, leaving him panting into the other boy’s mouth. Ciel could feel his tension rising, and with a low cry he came, spilling wetly onto Sebastian’s hand.

                He shook in the darkness, heart racing in his chest as he tried to catch his breath, tried to regain any sense of decorum. Sebastian lay still again beneath him, and Finnian had curled in on himself, as though trying to hide.

                “Sebastian.”

                “Yes, my lord?”

                “Can you clean us up? Before anyone arrives, that is.” Ciel said, voice bored, except for the thread of breathlessness that ran through his words.

                “Yes, my lord.” Sebastian murmured, and Ciel felt the hand withdraw and Sebastian turning his head sideways trailing soft hair against Ciel’s ear.  Then there was only the slick sound of a tongue destroying any evidence of this accidental tryst.

-

                “Ah, it’s such a relief you’re all okay!” Meirin said fervently, watching as Finnian brushed helplessly at his clothes trying to get years’ worth of accumulated dust off of him. “We kept hearing sounds, and were so afraid that you were hurt!”

                Ciel turned away from her bright gaze, trying not to let a guilty blush stain his cheeks. “Well, thanks to Finnian we were fine.”

                Sebastian nodded a sharp something curving his mouth.

“Finnian performed quite admirably.” The smile widened and Ciel felt his eyebrows rising warily. Finnian was blushing off to the side, and Ciel could see where his pants were a little rumpled from being hastily re-fastened. “Don’t you think so, Bocchan?”

Ciel made a noise like a wet cat, and yanked his eyes back to where Sebastian was standing casually in front of him. His butler met his eyes calmly, and then licked his lips. Finnian squeaked.

“Oh yes.” Ciel let a smirk of his own cross his features. “Much better than a certain butler. Maybe it’s time Finny was promoted?”

**Author's Note:**

> Watch your [step](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
